<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春天不是读书天 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031928">春天不是读书天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>近现代史 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>学习使我快乐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>近现代史 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现实题材</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高中版</p><p> </p><p>忍不住想了一下费祎本着“丞相都干不了我们更不用干”的心态被魏延来了句“丞相虽死还有我在”。哇，简直像是上自修，“班主任都走了咱们也撤吧！”课代表站出来说：“不行，我们要坚持到底。”费祎：天啊，你平时说说也就算了，还来真的了。</p><p> </p><p>众人不听劝，纷纷收拾书包走人。最后一个离开教室的为省电还把灯关了。魏延只好自己走到门口再把灯打开。</p><p> </p><p>班主任兼语文老师，偶尔会写点下水作文。这天把高考题目拿来给他们模拟。有的学生是真信，有的不信但也能写好，还有那么一两个刺儿头，反感命题，故意交白卷。诸葛：“不要拿自己的前途开玩笑！”</p><p> </p><p>费祎天分极高，根本不需要上自习。是班主任说，前几名的同学带个头，才勉强蹲教室里，想着昨晚的比赛。董允有次考试前顶不住诱惑，也开了手机偷看球，结果还不是得回头补上，从此再也不敢学他。</p><p> </p><p>2017年5月-2018年6月</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大学版</p><p> </p><p>魏延是个学霸，每天起早贪黑去图书馆占位子，亲身经历过“挤破门”的盛况。刘琰听说图书馆是恋爱胜地，也请魏延帮他占座。魏延不明所以。学校规定占座不能超过一刻钟，到点儿了就要把东西清走，往往没时间去食堂打饭，托人带回寝室。室友本也当举手之劳，偏生杨仪不忿，“他自己又不是残废！” </p><p> </p><p>某天晚上十点魏延从图书馆回来，大家心有灵犀地各自打游戏，浑然忘了这事。魏延身边又没存零食的习惯，只好去校外小摊上看看有什么吃的。灌鸡蛋饼的老夫妻做了最后一单生意。饿了吃什么都是好的。从此，魏延下自修后去买个饼就成了一种习惯，老夫妻总会默契地等他来再收摊。</p><p> </p><p>期中考试，马岱频频给魏延使眼色，想抄他的卷子。魏延只作不见。散场后说：你要是哪里不懂我可以给你讲题。作弊是不行的。马岱很不爽，估摸着自己都要补考了。下次考试坐到了杨仪边上。</p><p> </p><p>马岱虽然成绩不好却是运动场上的骄子。他哥马超更是灌篮高手，校草级人物。迷妹无数，人送绰号“风流威猛二将”。于是魏延他们寝室隔三岔五地就会有外系女生送来的各种各样的烘焙小点心。王平涉猎二次元，提醒马岱当心食品安全。众人哄笑：“你就醋吧！”</p><p> </p><p>杨仪也是这个系的尖子生，性格孤僻学习好，每到期末必与魏延争夺奖学金。两人平时就有些不对付，辅导员费祎为此颇费苦心。后来杨仪拿到了保研名额，沾沾自喜。魏延考去了另一所高校。系主任诸葛见门下学术能力皆不如自己，难免叹恨。</p><p> </p><p>魏延读研的学校院长姓曹，是个数学家，却颇有诗人情怀，写出的东西比报纸上那些老干体强百倍，出过一本叫《人生几何》的书。只是管理严苛，学生对这位老板又爱又怕。最近正带着团队申请国家重点项目，没日没夜地加班。好在总有人管饭。</p><p> </p><p>2017年5月</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>